


ART: The Cycle of the Five Lions

by karovie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, butterlion, dungeons & dragons AU, fairy lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: art for maychorian's fantasy AU: The Cycle of the Five Lions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/gifts).



> link to the fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10239332/chapters/22716101
> 
> Go read it! :D
> 
> more art will be added later :)

 

Art on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/158315558106/art-for-maychorian-s-fantasy-au-the-cycle-of


	2. Chapter 2

Tumblr artpost: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/158567059576/allura-and-coran-art-for-maychorian-s-fantasy


	3. Chapter 3

 

ON TUMBLR: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/159507430471/hunk-for-maychorian-s-dd-inspired-au-d-the


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

art on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/159909994666/aaand-keith-for-maychorian-s-dd-inspired-au

fic series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/680669

 

go read it!

and please reblog the art :)  support via Ko-fi would be highly aprecciated!  as would comments be! :)


	5. Chapter 5

 

on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/161089866431/finally-got-around-to-drawing-shiro-for

 

Wow. All the designs are finished! this has been an incredible adventure! I've been such a fangirl over Maychorian's stories ever since I first found them and to draw for them has been absolutely incredible!   
Maychorian gave me such creative freedom in all of this! I ended up falling SO HARD for Shiro's design... I mean helloooo! Shiro with long hair (and braids!!!) while still keeping his undercut??? HELL YES. Shiro in general? GIVE ME. This entire project has been simply amazing!  
Now it sounds like I'm writing about THE END. but no I am not. there will be more art coming ;)

 

I beg you from the bottom of my heart. if you like something someone has done, please, PLEASE leave comments and reblog their posts. sure, kudos and likes are nice, but they do very little to give artists and authors the motivation they need to keep going. show your love. it will give you more free content to enjoy. remember, we are doing this for free. hours upon hours of work. for free. so please. leave comments. reblog the posts. <3 


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't resist drawing Shiro again. I just really love how he turned out. giving him a blanket and a smile becasue he deserves all the happiness <3  
  
on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/161108116176/a-little-celebration-for-being-only-five-people


	7. Chapter 7

 

On tumblr:  **http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/161437731191/campfire-diva-lance-this-is-for-maychorian-s  
**

**Please leave comments and reblog the post to show support!  
**

 

**Masterpost on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/161437447936/the-cycle-of-the-five-lions-art-masterpost**


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

I love Shiro so much <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and of course go read the chapter that will be up soon.   
> artpost on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/164726932401/is-it-clear-i-love-shiro-yet-i-love-shiro
> 
> art master post on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/161437447936/the-cycle-of-the-five-lions-art-masterpost


End file.
